Journey for the Helix Crystal
by iiSaya
Summary: Epic journey in Atmos, new crystals found, new terras discovered, new squadrons, old foes return, A whole new adventure! Pairings - StorkxOC - AerrowxPiper - Dark AcexOC - FinnxOC  Adventure/Humor/Romance/Tragedy
1. The Race

**Chapter 1 – The Race**

In the Terra Amazonia our heroes, the Storm Hawks, are relaxing in a peaceful and harmless environment. Everyone was taking in their hobbies and doing their own activities. Stork, the merb, was inventing a new gadget to help the condor shields, Radarr was drinking from a coconut and lying back on his hand-made hammock, Finn and Junko was sky surfing around the terra, while Piper and Aerrow were studying more on binding.

The squadron took a vacation a few weeks after they received their official Atmosia Squadron Medals, which they earned after defeating Master Cyclonis and her kingdom from taking over all of Atmos. They're now relaxing after yet another mission of collecting crystals to become the first squadron to collect all of the crystals in Atmos.

* * *

"YEAH! WOO-HOO!" Finns voice echoed across the terra while riding the wind currents with his wind surfer, showing off his tricks and his stunts. Junko looked back and saw and cheered. Finn held the handle, which was tied around Junkos Skimmer, with one hand and raised the other in the air cheering as he flew across the air. Junko raised both his hands from the handles that controlled the vehicle and cheered. Finn noticed his hands both raised "Uh… Junko." Finn said with a nervous and worried tone. Junko looked both at his hands; they screamed as they lost control and spun through the air. They tossed and turned across the terra screaming with extreme panic. Junko quickly grabbed the handles and took back control of the vehicle. They both stared at each other and laughed nervously. Finn suddenly had a surprised look and his face and pointed to a wall of rocks, which they were about to crash into, and yelled. A large crash was heard across the terra, which made Piper and Aerrow look at where the smoke was. Piper looked at Aerrow "Finn?" she asked with a giggle. Aerrow looked back at her and winked "Finn." They both smiled and walked toward the wreck.

Finn fell from the crash and slid down branches and landed safely on his feet. Finn looked at himself and smiled "Not a scratch." He clapped his hands and begun walking, but Junko suddenly fell on top of him crushing him into the ground. Junko looked down and noticed Finns hand sticking out from the ground "Oh, sorry buddy." He said as he pulled Finn from the ground. "No worries…" Finn had a crooked smile and begun wobbling. "I'm good." Finn held up two fingers and fell backwards. Junko helped him up.

"You guys never learn do you?" a voice spoke as Junko looked around. Piper walked out from behind bushes and giggled. "No matter how many times you two crash, you'll just keep doing it and doing it again." Piper smiled as she walked up to Finn and wiped the dust off him. Finn pushed her away a bit and wiped himself off and shook his head. Aerrow stepped out of the shadows and walked right next to Piper and wrapped his arm around her waist "What's the point, it's their nature." Aerrow chuckled as he looked at Piper who was giggling. "Well, at least we're having fun instead of smooching faces and acting googely, like you two." Finn pouted crossing his arms. Aerrow and Piper looked at each other and gave a kiss. Finn faked a gag and Junko chuckled. "We're going back to the condor, you guys coming?" Aerrow asked looking back at the boys. "No way brother, we still got energy to explode out on this terra." Finn said as he waved him arms around and grabbed Junko by the head and gave him a noogie.

"Alright, you two go nuts." Piper said as she and Aerrow walked off hand in hand. Fin and Junko walked the other direction and suddenly heard a motor run in the distance. They both looked around to see where the sound was coming from. Finn looked in a bush, and then suddenly a Skimmer came out of nowhere and nearly ran right over him. Finn screamed jumping into Junkos arms. The vehicle stopped and the person riding it was Starling. "Starling?" Finn and Junko questioned at the same time. Finn got off of Junko and walked to her "What are you doing?" he asked as she got off her vehicle. "Finn, Junko, it's good to see you again." She said as she gave them both a big hug. "What're you doing here Starling?" Junko asked giving her a hug back. Starling smiles and looked around the area "Just getting in a few miles before the big race in Atmosia." She smiled pointing at her vehicle. "Race?" Finn questioned. Starling hopped on her vehicle and ran the motor. "There's an all-round Atmos race starting soon, and it begins in Atmosia, don't tell me you guys haven't heard." Starling said raising an eyebrow. Finn and Junko stared at each other and stuttered. "Well, it begins in two days, might as well get as much training as you can. The race isn't only going to be fun, but dangerous too." She said as she revved her motor. Finn looked at her "What's the catch?" he questioned crossing his arms. "There's a Dragon Stone as the prize." She answered. Finn and Junko had a confused look "Dragon Stone?" they both asked at the same time. "Ask Piper, she'll fill you in." Starling grinned and took off.

Finn and Junko looked at each other and raced back to the condor. "Hey! Does anyone know about a race that's going on in Atmosia?" Finn asked as he jumped in the condor, standing in the middle of the cockpit. "Race?" Piper asked and looked at Aerrow. "What race?" Aerrow shrugged his arms with a confused look. "There's a race around Atmosia, and it's huge!" Finn said spreading his arms wide. Junko smiled "Yeah, Starling told us about it just now." He said pointing a thumb back behind him. "Starling? She's here?" Piper asked as she rolled up her map. "Oh-ho-ho, rivalry." Stork assumed as he tweaked with his gadget. Aerrow looked at Stork then at Finn. "What's this race at Atmosia?" he asked as Radarr climbed on Aerrows shoulder and perked his ears interested. "Well, she told us at the race is worldwide, meaning it's an all-round race." Finn said as he rubbing his chin. "You mean terra after terra?" Piper asked. Finn nodded and continued "And the prize for the race is something called a 'Dragon Stone'" Finn said scratching the back of his head. Piper gasped as she dropped the map "A Dr-Dragon Stone?" she stuttered. Then whole group looked at her. "Th-That's one of the rarest crystals to find!" She yelled as she picked up the map. Aerrow walked up to her to calm her down "What's this stone about?" he asked. "The Dragon Stone is a powerful and rare stone, it's said that if you combine two it will lead you straight to the Helix Crystal, the one crystal that's never ever been found." Piper said as her legs quivered. Aerrow put a hand on her back and rubber her gently. "This is starting to sound interesting." Aerrow said as Radarr nodded in agreement. "We should check out this race, and see what all the hoopla is." Junko suggested. "Agreed." Aerrow said as he walked to Stork. Stork sighed "Again with these challenges, I'm never going to get a break." Stork walked to the steering and started up the condor. "I can't believe someone would put up a rare stone like that for a race… so strange" Piper asked herself.


	2. The Silver Dragons

**Chapter 2 – The Silver Dragons**

* * *

In Atmosia, squadrons were gathering in their designated garages. The squadrons were tweaking and upgrading their vehicles to look and run their best. The Stork Hawks arrived in the condor and spotted the garage with their insignia and landed in the garage. Radarr pounced out of the door and onto a box full of tools looking up. The group walked out and looked around the garage. "Looks like they've been waiting for us." Finn said as he grinned. Junko grabbed the box of tools and looked at all the shiny tools. "They gave us tools too." He said as he took a wrench and glared at it. Piper walked in the middle of the garage, "This place is so huge, it even fit the condor." She said raising her hands. Aerrow looked outside the garage to look at the competition. "Wow, Red Eagles, Third Degree Burners, the Rex Guardians, almost all the squadrons are here." He said as he looked back at the group. Stork tapped his feet lightly on the ground "It's a around the terra race, what did you expect? A tea party?" he said fidgeting his fingers. "I'm going to look around and see if we can find any old friends, wanna come with?" Piper said walking out of the garage. "It'll be nice to see some familiar faces." Aerrow said walking toward her. "You guys coming?" he asked looking back. "Nah, me and the big guy are gonna walk around and see what competition we have." Finn answered patting Junkos chest.

"Just, don't get into trouble." Piper said as she and Aerrow walked away. Finn and Junko walked off "Let's go see if they're any good-looking mechanics." Finn grinned as he and Junko took off. Stork looked around the garage and studied the area. "Hmmmm… This is a big target for sabotage." He twiddled with his fingers as he looked around more. "Of course, this is a fair race, unlike Aerrows encounter with the great Atmos Race in Terra Saharr." He continued to talk to himself. He took little steps to look outside the garage; he then stopped when he noticed a large box that was moving. He looked closer and saw two feet at the bottom and was struggling. Stork shook his head and being a polite man went up to the moving box. "Excuse me, do you umm need help?" he said trying to see the face of the person holding the box. "Oh dear." A gentle voice was heard. The box started shaking and then it fell on Stork. Stork landed flat on the ground. The box covered his head and the tools fell out surrounding him. Two feet were spotted standing in front of Stork. "Oh my, are you alright?" the gentle voice was heard again. Stork slowly lifted the box and noticed bright purple aurora like eyes, an orange feline-like face, pointed fox ears and long dark blue hair hanging down her face. Stork gazed up the face and then hid his face under the box again. "I hope I didn't hurt you." The fox spoke as she held his hands. Stork quivered and pulled his hands away. "My heart is beating so fast, what is this?" Stork thought to himself as he lifted the box slowly revealing one eye, he looked upon the female fox face and his heart continued to pound. Stork slowly stop up and returned the box looking away, he put a hand on his cheek and noticed his cheeks feeling warm. "What's your name?" the fox asked as she picked up the tools one by one. "Uh… my name is… um… S-Stork." Stork rubbed his hands as he bent down helping her pick up her tools. "Stork, Interesting name." the fox giggled. "My name is Luna." She continued as she reached for a tool. "Luna? H-how nice…" Stork said reaching out.

One tool was left, and they both touched the tool at the same time. They both looked at each other. "No worries, I've got it." Luna smiled as she picked the tool up and put it in the box. Stork quickly retrieved his hand and rubbed it gently. "Luna… the sound of an angel" Stork had a wide smile across his face. Luna raised one eyebrow and waved her hand in his face "Stork? Are you alright?" she asked. Stork shook his head and looked at her "Um… yeah I'm f-fine." He said rubbing his hands. "Hey, are you a mechanic?" Luna asked. "Uh..uh what?" Stork stuttered. "Oh, I guess you're not." Luna frowned a bit. "Well… I am a bit of the mechanic material…" He said. "Great!" Luna shouted grabbing the merbs hand. Stork squealed a bit looking at her hand, feeling its warmth. "W..wow" Stork smiled a bit. "Come with me, I want your help." Luna shouted happily as she took Stork to her garage. Stork looked up at the insignia at noticed a silver dragon. Stork raised an eyebrow not recognizing the sign. "Hmm, nothing I've ever seen…" Stork mumbled to himself still being dragged by Luna.

When stork was brought inside, the first thing he noticed was a large silver and light blue carrier that was similar to theirs, but had a large dragon head at the end, and was in the form of a dragon. Luna put the box down near a Skimmer that had silver plates, gray seats, a metal dragon in the front with a cannon sticking out of its mouth. Stork gulped lightly and looked around. Luna stood in front of stork and widened her arms "This is my garage." Luna giggled. "So, your competing in the race?" Stork asked looking around more. "Oh, no. I'm the mechanic; I'm working on the bike." Luna answered as she took a wrench from the box. "I asked your help because there're some gears I can't seem to attach." Luna frowned as she looked at Stork with a pleading look. Stork sighed and took the wrench from her hand. "Let's see what the trouble is." Stork said as he walked to the bike with the wrench. Luna smiled happily and wrapped an arm around Storks arm. Storks face flushed as he looked away a bit not showing his face. Luna giggled "You're cute." She smiled as she skipped over to the bike. Storks legs trembled as his eyes twitch. "She… said I was cute." Stork mumbled to himself. He smiled lightly as he walked over to Luna and the bike.

**A few hours later…**

Stork had a blowtorch finishing the bike. "There you are, all ready." Stork said as he removed his mask. Luna gasped in awe and wrapped her arm around Storks again. "It looks great! Thanks a lot Stork!" She happily squealed. Stork smiled and laughed nervously "It's a pleasure, to help a… um pretty girl like… you, Luna." Stork tried to speak to her. Luna had a surprised look on her face and blushed lightly. "You… think I'm pretty?" Luna asked looking away a bit. Stork laughed nervously and looked her hand that was right next to his. He reached out and held her pinky with his. Luna looked at his hand and looked back at him, but he was looking away. Luna giggled softly and held his hand. Stork looked at her and blushed entirely. "You're cute when you blush." Luna giggled. Stork laughed along with her nervously. Luna stopped giggling and looked at him. Stork looked back and slowly leaned in. Luna slowly shut her eyes as he leaned in.

"Luna!" A voice shouted that made Stork jump back. Luna looked at where the voice came from and there stood a dark skinned female elf with white hair in a ponytail, light-blue cloth and silver armor, crystallized eyes glaring at Stork. "What have I told you about having other people over?" The elf spoke. Luna stuttered for a moment. The elf walked over and stood in front of Stork "You, name and your squadron!" she demanded. "Uh…uh.." Stork stuttered as he quivered harshly. Luna stood in front of the elf and blocked her from Stork. "Sevina, he's with me, I met him outside the garage, and he helped me work on your bike." Luna explained. "Help? More like sabotage." Sevina growled glaring at Stork. Stork waved his hands "I do no such thing, I play fair, I stick with the rules." Stork exclaimed. Sevina growled crossing her arms. "He's an okay guy, I trust he wouldn't sabotage your vehicle." Luna smiled with an innocent look. Sevina knew when Luna had her innocent smile, she wasn't lying. "Alright, but if this bike doesn't run right, it's your head!" Sevina threatened Stork. Stork gulped. Luna sighed in relief as she put a hand on Storks back "This is Stork, he's with the… um… you never told me what squadron you're with." Luna tilted her head a little. "I'm Stork, of the Storm Hawks." Stork answered. "Storm Hawks?" Sevina shouted. "Oh, this race will be a fun one indeed." Sevina grinned as she laughed. Stork tilted his head a bit and raised an eyebrow. "Tell me… is the famous sky knight, Aerrow, part of this race?" Sevina asked with a smile. Stork nodded and Sevina laughed again "This race will be indeed a challenge." Sevina smiled. "What's it to you…elf?" Stork questioned. "Elf? The name is Sevina, Stork." Sevina snarled at him.

Luna giggled a bit nervously and took Sevinas arm. "Come on Sevina, don't se so harsh." She begged. Stork smiled a bit noticing her defending him. A small growl came from the air, the group looked around and noticed a shadow moving. Stork quivered a bit. The growl got louder as the shadow suddenly pounced on Luna. Luna screamed, but then started laughing. Stork raised an eyebrow "Uh…" he questioned. A little silver dragon was licking the furrys face. "Blaze, stop it!" Luna giggled getting licked in the face. Blaze flew up flapping it's bright white wings and glanced at Stork. He flew over and sniffed him, then licked his cheek. "Ew…" was all he said. "This is our dragon, Blaze, he's very friendly." Luna said as Blaze landed on Sevinas shoulder. "A dragon in Atmosia… How frightening…" Stork said dully as we begun to walk away. "Stork, where are you going?" Luna asked as she walked out with him. "I have to return to my garage, my squad might already be back and waiting for me." Stork explained. Luna frowned a bit "Oh, well come by sometime, I'll be here." Luna smiled as she gave Stork a quick peck on the cheek and ran off. Stork ears perked up and he placed a hand on the cheek she kissed. He sighed loudly and begun drifting away. He continued drifting until then Finn appeared in front of him "So… who's the furry female?" he asked bumping him with his elbow. "An angel…" Stork sighed. Finn smiled widely and wrapped him arm around Stork "You lucky dog." Finn smirked as they both walked back to the garage.


End file.
